With the improvements in properties of charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, as well as the reduction in size, it requires the corresponding imaging lens assembly to meet demands on high imaging quality and miniaturization.
In addition, most available portable electronic products are usually equipped with an imaging module, and there exists increasing higher requirements for people to an imaging lens assembly of the portable electronic product. Generally, the requirement to optical performance of the imaging lens assembly is satisfied by increasing the number of lenses, which results in an increased size of the imaging lens assembly, thus being against to the miniaturization of the imaging lens assembly. However, it is difficult for the available imaging lens assembly, commonly designed to have a wide angle characteristic for obtaining an image with a wider viewing angle, to obtain a sharply focused image when photographing an object at distance with magnification.